


the very thought of you

by lilieswho



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 3, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilieswho/pseuds/lilieswho
Summary: “I don’t think this was a good idea, Anne.”She rolled her eyes at him. “If I stopped doing things because they were not a good idea, I wouldn’t be in Toronto unchaperoned, now, would I?”—or Anne visits Gilbert in Toronto and throws propriety to the wind
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 47
Kudos: 359





	the very thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This fic was born because of [_this_](https://twitter.com/welpsauce/status/1218611344200650753) and [_this_](https://twitter.com/welpsauce/status/1218598588013522957) fanart I saw many moons ago by the amazing and very talented Mia (@welpsauce both on twitter and instagram). For those who don't know me, I am a sucker for slow dance scenes and and I was in love with this fanart for so long (it's even my phone screensaver) that I had to write it. I have to thank Mia for creating something so precious and for being the best when I talked to her about this fic inspired by her work. I may have another fic coming up in July inspired by another fanart of hers lol.
> 
> I also want thank my beautiful friend who is always there to proof read my stuff and offering kind words to me about my work. You are my saviors and I love you Sabrina. Thank you for always betaing my fics <3
> 
> So like I said before, this fic was inspired by Mia's fanart, but it's a bit different from the context she draw it. This follows the show only, but with the presence of a character from the books. It takes place a few months after 3x10 and Anne and Gilbert surely are courting. 
> 
> The title is from the song The very thought of you by Al Bowlly.
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe inside and that you and your loved ones are well. It's been hard for everyone everywhere but if we do our part, things can start working for the best. I hope you enjoy this.

_I see your face in every flower,_

_your eyes in stars above_

* * *

_Dear Anne,_

_It’s been four months and not a day goes by without me thinking of you._ _Most days I can manage quite well, and am able to pay attention to all my classes and to read quite a few pages uninterrupted, but even so you’re always in my thoughts. But there are days you’re the only subject my mind can focus on. I see you everywhere I go, think of you whenever a subject you’d find interesting comes up, can’t seem to focus on what anyone’s saying for long and the only thing that helps is to write to you._

_I miss you so much._

_I’m glad winter holidays are around the corner and soon both of us will be back at Avonlea. While living in a big city such as Toronto is quite exciting, I can’t help but miss the fresh air of the Island, the silence at night and, of course, the people. It’s hard not to wonder what Rachel Lynde might say if she saw women wearing pants on a daily basis or how excited you would be to attend the theater for the first time. I hope I can take you there someday._

_Bash sent me a letter last week updating me about Delly and I can’t believe she’s crawling all around the house. He said it’s been quite a challenge to keep up with her and he’s about to get rid of every piece of furniture we own just so she can be completely safe. Mrs. Lacroix quickly changed his mind about that and I’m glad for it. I don’t want to come home to an empty house; I miss my bed too much._

_He also said you visited last month and that Delly is very fond of you. I see I’ll have to compete for your attention (and hers) when we’re all back in Avonlea. I just hope she still remembers me. I worry about Bash now that the holidays are coming. Christmas surely won’t be easy without Mary there, but I hope me being home for the holidays will be a mild distraction from all of it._

_Regarding your last letter, I am not surprised at all you managed to get top grades in almost every subject in such a short time. You were always the smartest person in every room and it makes me happy to see that hasn’t changed. I must admit, I miss our competitiveness sometimes. Not that there’s no one around here to compete with, but it isn’t the same as before. My roommate, James, says it’s you I miss and not the challenge and I can’t say he’s wrong._

_I wish my classes didn’t end a week after yours, as I’d love to pay you a visit on a Saturday between two and four at your boardhouse. But I figure seeing you again after all these months in Avonlea, being able to tell you everything that’s too big for a simple letter and to finally hold you once more in my arms is worth the wait._

_I love you, Anne. I love you more each day and I can’t wait to see you again._

_Ever yours,_

_Gilbert_

*******

Anne smiled to herself as she finished reading the letter in her hands. It had been about a fortnight since it had arrived at her boarding house and there wasn’t a day she didn’t take it out of her hat box to read it before bed. Even now on the train ride to Toronto, that letter was the only thing that kept her collected until she arrived at her destination.

Some part of Anne felt extremely guilty for lying about this visit to Marilla and Matthew, but it truly wasn’t exactly her fault Marilla had misinterpreted her letter asking for permission. Yes, she had mentioned Cole going with her to the train station and Anne should've corrected her when Marilla assumed Cole was chaperoning her visit, but the opportunity was _right there._

She missed Gilbert and she couldn’t wait a whole week to see him, not after all these months. Anne just hoped Marilla wouldn’t end up finding out about the whole thing — and if she did, that Anne would already be back at Avonlea to smooth things over with her. 

Four months was an eternity and she longed to have Gilbert once more in her arms. 

When the train started slowing down, Anne put the letter back on her bag and glanced outside the windows. The station was much bigger than the one in Charlottetown; even from a distance it scared her a bit, being in a big city like this.

As the train approached the station, she couldn’t help but look for a familiar face among the sea of people waiting for their loved ones. It was silly — Gilbert had no idea she was here — but her heart still skipped a beat when she thought she had seen her beau in the crowd.

Anne was thankful it wasn’t snowing when she stepped off of the train. It was still mid morning, around nine o’clock, and she had boarded the midnight train back at Charlottetown where a snow storm had delayed her departure for almost an hour. Cole had insisted on waiting with her, in case it was canceled and she needed to go back to Aunt Jo’s house, but Anne refused. She was determined to go to Toronto, even if she had to walk there. 

Thankfully, the storm didn’t get much worse during the night and her travel was without any further complications. And now that she found herself alone eight hours away from home, Anne couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious about her presence there.

What if it was all a bad idea? Gilbert wasn’t expecting her and he’d probably be in class, with his mind nowhere near her. She’d come and her presence would distract him from his studies and important affairs. What if he didn’t want to see her?

She considered for a second waiting for the next train back to Charlottetown, going back home and never mentioning her attempted visit to him, but Aunt Jo had already bought her ticket back in two days and the money she had left wasn’t enough to buy a last minute ticket home. 

But most importantly, the desire to see Gilbert again was bigger than all of that insecurity inside of her. 

The hotel Aunt Jo had secured for her, luckily, wasn’t very far from the address of Gilbert’s boardhouse. That gave Anne the opportunity to walk around and explore her surroundings, so different than her little Avonlea. It didn’t take much for her to realize it wouldn’t be hard to get lost here. 

As much as the city excited her — the buildings that almost touched the sky, the motorized vehicles so similar to Ms. Stacy’s, electricity in every corner and the amount of different people who she wanted nothing more than to know deeply — it was easy to feel overwhelmed with so much happening at the same time.

It was too noisy and crowded and there wasn’t much nature surrounding her like she was used to. Everyone seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere, walking in all kinds of directions, making her hesitate a few times before continuing on her way. It was clear to anyone who bothered to pay the slightest attention to her that Anne wasn’t from around here. 

She was glad to find Gilbert’s street wasn’t quite as busy. The houses were all too close to one another, so she had to walk slowly so as to not miss the number of the boardhouse. The building, however, was easier to spot than she expected.

Gilbert’s boardhouse was smaller than hers and, quite frankly, much too masculine for her taste. The two-story house was just like hers, but with fewer windows — painted white to contrast the awful grey color of the building that gave Anne no scope for imagination. It wasn’t at all what she had imagined, especially having her own boardhouse to compare to, but she guessed she couldn’t expect much of the country atmosphere she was so used to from a big city house. 

But none of that was important. In a few seconds she’d get to see Gilbert, and they could be in a haunted forest and she would still be perfectly happy. Anne closed her parasol and approached the porch, taking a deep breath before knocking gently.

Anne had imagined Gilbert being the one to open the door and find her standing there, waiting for him. He’d freeze on the spot, eyes full of surprise as if the mere sight of her was just a dream. She could picture how his brows would raise dramatically to the top of his head before his face softened and a smile appeared across his face. He’d not hesitate to hold her tight, lifting her up before she kissed him to show how much he was missed. But when a young man was the one to appear in front of her, it was hard not to show her disappointment.

Luckily, he wasn’t paying her much attention, too focused on whatever was happening inside the house. When his eyes finally met hers, the teasing smile was quickly replaced by a polite one, as he removed his hat.

“Pardon, Miss. Our maid is quite too busy to attend to the door. How may I help you?”

“Hello,” she greeted joyfully. “I’m Anne Shirley. That’s Anne with an ‘e’, if you please. Is Gilbert home?”

The man froze for a moment, eyes fixed on her like her presence there was almost impossible. “Gilbert Blythe?”

“Yes, Gilbert. Is he home?” 

The teasing smile appeared on his lips once more as he took a step back. “Yes, yes, of course. Do come in, please. Mary,” he called to a maid who was passing by. “Let Gilbert know he has a visitor in the parlour, please.”

The maid nodded before walking upstairs. The man turned back to Anne, eyes shining. 

“I can’t believe you’re Gilbert’s Anne,” he said and Anne couldn’t help but blush. That was the first time someone had acknowledged their relationship that way. “You’re the only thing he talks about, when his head isn’t buried in books or focused on writing letters. I’m James, by the way.” He tipped his head. “James Sherman.”

“You’re Gilbert’s roommate.” She smiled brightly, offering her hand in return. “It’s marvelous to finally make your acquaintance.”

“My pleasure, Miss. Does Gilbert know you’re here?”

Anne shook her head, anxious. 

“I thought it’d be a nice idea to surprise him, you know, because we haven’t seen each other for _months_ now and although writing letters is the most romantic gesture, it’s not quite the same as face to face courting, don’t you agree?” James opened his mouth to say something, but Anne was faster. “I do hope I’m not interrupting his studies, though. And that he’s glad to see me, of course, otherwise I’d be _mortified_ for—”

“Anne?” 

And there he was, looking as dashing as he did the day she met him all those years ago. His face was a mix of surprise and disbelief just as she imagined it would be. Anne would have laughed if every inch of her body didn’t miss him as much as it did. And as simple as that, there was no more James standing next to her or Mary a few steps behind him curiously watching the young couple. The only person that mattered was Gilbert and Gilbert alone. 

When he finally smiled at her, Anne couldn’t hold it anymore and ran into his arms, holding him so close she could hear Rachel Lynde scolding her lack of manners all the way back in Avonlea or feel the maid’s burning gaze on her improper interaction. But none of it felt important when he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his chest, face burying in her hair as he repeated her name over and over again like he needed to make sure she was truly there.

Slowly, she pushed away from his embrace to look into his eyes and found nothing but love in them, just like the way it always was whenever he looked at her. Anne wanted to lean in and kiss him so badly, but she was aware that they were not alone and even the hug was already pushing boundaries. There was no need to cause a scandal in Gilbert’s own boardinghouse.

“How are you here?” he managed to ask after a few seconds.

“I couldn’t wait a week to see you, so I took the evening train and here I am.”

“Here you are.” He touched her cheek, stroking it slowly. “Does Marilla know?”

She scoffed. “Of course she knows. Do you think I’d just come here without anyone knowing?”

Gilbert raised his brows. “Yes, actually. That sounds like something you’d do.”

Anne rolled her eyes, guilt slowly creeping back in. It wouldn’t take long for Gilbert to see right through her, but now wasn’t the time or place to bring up that subject, especially with people around. Before any of them could say anything else, the maid cleared her throat rather loudly, making Anne step out of Gilbert’s embrace.

“Mr. Blythe, it’s rather improper to show this type of affection,” she scolded him. “Master Greenwood won’t be amused when he hears about this.”

“I’m sorry, Mary,” he said, but his voice wasn’t apologetic at all. “We didn’t mean to be so blunt, it’s just that it’s been four months since we last saw each other. This is my Anne. Anne Shirley.”

 _My_ Anne. As soon as it left his lips, something inside Anne lit. It was one thing reading him call her his in his letters, but it was something else hearing it out loud for the first time. Anne wondered why it took her so long to realize how much he loved her (or more importantly, that she loved him as well).

Not being able to hold back a smile after those words, Anne took a step forward, shaking hands with the maid who looked surprised at the gesture. “It’s ever so lovely to make your acquaintance, ma’am. I thank you for taking such good care of Gilbert these past few months.”

Mary nodded, taken aback by Anne’s words, but still managing to smile. She looked at Gilbert with a fond expression. 

“He’s a good boy. God knows he’s one of the few who doesn’t give me a headache.” She gave James a pointed look before turning her attention to the couple. “Which is why I’ll not mention the lack of propriety I witnessed a few moments ago to Mr. Greenwood.”

“Thank you, Mary, I appreciate it.”

“But let’s not let it happen again.” He nodded and her attention turned to James once more. “Mr. Sherman, stay put and chaperone these two. I have chores to attend.”

“Oh, no, that won’t be necessary,” Anne said, surprising them. “I just came over to see you for a bit. I know you have classes to attend and I don’t want you to miss them on my account.”

“I don’t mind skipping class to spend time with you.”

“Well, _I do._ I’ll make myself busy and explore Toronto a little."

“I can go with you," he tried. “Truly, Anne, it’s not a problem.”

"Nonsense," she said with determination. "I can always meet you back here or at your school and we'll have a stroll after. How does that sound?"

It wasn't a suggestion and she knew Gilbert was aware of it too, but that didn't mean he answered her right away, eyes pleading with her to cave in. If she was being honest, there was a small part of her that wanted to take back all she said and allow him to miss class to join her, and if he looked at her like that for a minute more, she'd have probably agreed.

"Allright, then. I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

*******

Her walk around Toronto wasn’t as time consuming as she had hoped. Not wanting to wander too far away from the boardinghouse and the school’s surroundings, Anne only managed to explore for an hour and a half before she returned to her hotel.

At least she was able to buy a very scandalous piece of clothing that Marilla would certainly not approve of.

She pondered if she should wear it to meet Gilbert, but gave up on the idea rather quickly once she realized the wardrobe sacrifices she might have to make in order to put it on. Anne once vowed to be a relentless thorn in the side of those who refused to amend the status quo, but with time she had also learned that she should also pick her battles to do so and wearing _that_ in public for the first time among Gilbert’s peers was probably not the best of ideas.

When the time arrived, Anne left to meet Gilbert. They had agreed she should meet him outside his class building and then they’d proceed with a tour of the place before he walked her back to her hotel later that day. James had explained to her the quickest path to the university, teasing Gilbert for always being too busy writing her letters to explore the city he was in. According to his instructions, Anne wouldn’t have to walk more than ten minutes before the big stone building was noticeable.

Just like James had said, U of T was easy enough to find. Anne took a moment to take all the sights before her in. When she had set foot in front of Queen’s University for the first time, Anne was sure that it was one of the few places her imagination couldn’t improve, just like her beloved White Way of Delight. But now that she saw the University of Toronto with all its majestic glory, Anne was convinced that she wasn’t at a school, but before a castle instead. 

She knew it would be easy to lose herself in her imagination, thinking about all the ladies and gentlemen roaming around the castle, all in their best clothes to meet their Queen. How every window of that building held a secret inside, whether it was in the royal chamber or even the biggest library in the world, with walls covered with every book ever written. But then she saw various students leave through the front door, laughing and talking to each other and that vision was gone, her mind set to find Gilbert among the crowd.

She walked over to the building where Gilbert’s classes were held and stopped by a tree, letting her eyes roam to locate him. Anne found him near the stairs, talking to one of the most beautiful girls she’d ever seen. With that, Anne’s insecurities couldn’t help but make another unwelcome appearance.

There were times back home where she wondered when Gilbert’s affection would wear off. Whether due to distance or to falling out of love with her or even meeting someone so beautiful his heart couldn’t help itself to love. More than once Diana had reassured her Gilbert would never do that to her, that he loved her so much and that she always was the only one for him. 

More times than not she believed Diana and dismissed those silly feelings, but there were times where they seemed to stick in her brain and nothing could make her feel better. The woman in front of him was exactly the type of person Anne would describe as perfect. Her golden hair shone in the sun and she held herself with poise Anne could only dream of achieving.

They seemed close, even more than he was with James, and that ugly feeling inside of her didn’t seem to get better. They were laughing now, and the woman touched his arm, lingering a little longer than society found acceptable, and Anne felt the air leave her lungs for a second.

 _Gilbert loves me_ She repeated it in her head a few times, reassuring herself. _He loves me._

It didn’t stop her from walking towards them with determination, though.

When Gilbert noticed her approaching, the smile on his lips grew brighter and it was almost enough to make Anne forget about the bad feeling she had just had a moment ago. Still, she forced a smile as soon as she stopped next to him.

“Anne,” he said, hands brushing hers for a second. “I’m glad you found the building well.”

“Yes, it was quite easy.” She turned her attention to the girl in front of her. “Hello.”

“Oh, right. Anne, this is my classmate Christine Stuart. Christine, this is my intended, Anne.”

Realization of who Anne was bloomed across Christine’s face as she blushed and looked slightly uncomfortable, pulling her hand away from Gilbert’s arm. Anne couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, for she herself had been in the same position a few months ago when Winnie was in the picture.

Christine met Anne’s gaze and a flash of panic went through her eyes at being caught in such a position with Gilbert. She tensed a little, as if waiting for Anne to say something, _anything_ to point it out to Gilbert and embarrass her for her obvious feelings and lack of propriety. But all Anne did was smile and offer her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet one of Gilbert’s school friends,” she said, surprising the girl. “And, may I say, your name is nothing less than splendid. Like a name in a fairytale.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“So are you a medical student like Gilbert?”

Her eyes brightened with the question and Christine finally smiled, realizing Anne’s kindness in not bringing up what she had witnessed. “Yes, I am.”

“She’s my class partner as well,” Gilbert added as Anne nodded, holding the smile on her lips. 

“Yes, Gilbert was stuck with me for arriving a little late. The perks of being one of the few female students and the only country man in class.”

That caught Anne’s attention. “What do you mean?”

“Well, there are just three girls in the first year, and I was the one left out when Gilbert arrived,” she explained. “Professor Griffin decided that the only match fitting for both of us was each other.”

“I’m not complaining.” Gilbert said. “So far we’ve been doing well.”

“I’m very happy to hear that,” Anne said, proudly. “That’ll show him not to judge anyone because of their gender or where they came from.”

“Exactly.” Anne noticed how much more comfortable Christine seemed to be talking with her now, and that made her feel more at ease. She wasn’t pleased to hear people might mistreat Gilbert for being a farm boy, but she was glad he had someone as wonderful as Christine to rely on. “So are you here with your parents?”

Anne blushed. “Actually, I came on my own. Gilbert is due back home in a week but I couldn’t wait any longer to see him.”

“You are so lucky for getting permission to visit Gilbert unchaperoned,” Christine said, impressed. “My mother would have a heart attack if I even brought the subject up.”

Anne smiled weakly. “Yes, very lucky.”

Something behind Anne and Gilbert seemed to catch Christine’s eye for a moment before she turned her gaze back at the couple. “I must go. I promised one of the girls at the boarding house I would help her get ready for her outing with someone and she’s waiting for me over there.”

“It was very nice meeting you,” Anne said sincerely as Christine waved to the couple and walked towards her friend. Anne turned her attention to Gilbert. “She seems like a kindred spirit.”

“Yes, she does,” he offered his arm. “Would you like to walk around for a bit? I can show you around campus.”

“I’d be delighted.”

They walked around campus for a while, Gilbert showing her all the departments’ buildings and telling her stories about the fraternities around campus and the ridiculous but funny things they make the new members do before being officially accepted. 

Feeling a little tired from the walk, Anne stopped at a bench under a tree and suggested they sit for a while. Sometimes she missed the plain dresses Marilla made for her when she was a child that didn’t require this many layers or a corset. It was much harder to explore when she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Now, tell me,” she said looking at him, remembering the conversation they had had a while ago. “Have people been mistreating you for not being from around here?”

“No one has said anything unkind, but…” He paused, as if he was remembering something. “Toronto is rather different from Avonlea.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s fine. James and Christine are good people, and I don’t care about what others might think of me. I’m here for my medical degree, not to please people.”

“Still, you should’ve said something. Maybe I could’ve helped. I don’t want you to be alone in a strange city.”

“I’m not,” he promised, looking at her. Anne knew he wasn’t lying; he believed he was fine and that there was no need to create roots here, so she just nodded. “And even if I was, I think I’d become rather popular now that they can see I have a beautiful girl back home.”

Anne blushed. “Gilbert…”

“I still can’t believe Marilla allowed you to come. That’s a big step for someone who thought you’d surely be found face down in a ditch just for traveling to Charlottetown.”

Anne forced a smile, hoping it would be enough of an answer before she changed the subject, but Gilbert saw right through her. He raised his brows, studying her face for a few seconds, trying to understand why she was acting that way. Anne moved her eyes to the tree near them.

“You’re not telling me something,” he finally said. “Is something wrong?”

“No, not wrong…” Her eyes were still anywhere but on his face as she tried to avoid his sure-to-be disappointed gaze when she told him the truth. “Marilla knows I’m here visiting you.”

“Yes, you said that.”

“But she thinks Cole is with me chaperoning us.” Anne’s eyes were set on her shoes now. “She got the impression he was escorting me to Toronto.”

_“What?!”_

“Well, I didn’t say he would in my letter, so it’s not exactly a lie. She just assumed he’d go because I mentioned he’d be escorting me to the train station.” Anne glanced at him, biting her lip. “Are you mad?”

“No, not mad…” Anne nodded, waiting. “I’m just trying to think of a way to hide from Marilla when I’m back to Avonlea. Because if she finds out about this, she’s going to _murder_ me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Gilbert. I’ll surely be the first one to go, if she finds out.” Anne said, turning to him. “Which is why she won’t.”

“So we’re lying.”

“We’re fibbing,” Anne corrected. “I did come to visit you and we had a lovely time. Cole already knows all about it and since he barely goes back to Avonlea, by the time he does, Marilla will have forgotten all about it and won’t ask any questions.”

The guilt over lying to Marilla was even worse now that she was asking Gilbert to join her in her lie. _Fib._ She should’ve told her the truth from the start, but if she had done it, Anne wouldn’t be here with Gilbert. 

Why couldn’t she have just waited a week like they had planned to? Why was she so eager and impatient?

“Cole probably would be fascinated with the art department here,” Gilbert finally said. “And the city has so many street artists, making drawings for a penny.”

Anne smiled. 

“Really?”

“Just remember the reason why I wasn’t at the Christmas panto was because I’m an awful performer.” She laughed, remembering how he was the first one to volunteer to stay behind the curtains. “If the subject comes up, try changing it to something else quickly.”

“I will,” Anne promised, standing up. “Now, let's continue our tour.”

Their walk back was quiet, Anne looking at her surroundings, trying to find someone remotely alike them. Most of the students walked in groups, always of boys or girls with few occasions of a couple somewhere. Some sitting under a tree talking or studying, others just walking around arm in arm like she was with Gilbert.

Anne couldn’t help but notice some of the looks they received. Most of them seemed directed at her, probably because of her hair color, but a few were at Gilbert. Some girls giggled while gazing at him, and she wondered if he ever noticed how much attention he attracted from the ladies around him. 

Gilbert was a handsome young man, after all.

“I have a question,” Gilbert started and Anne turned her head back to look at him. His face was a little hesitant, as if whatever he was about to say next would be received badly by her. “Moody, in his letters… Well, he mentions you sometimes whenever he’s not talking about Ruby. And by sometimes I mean a line in a two page letter regarding his first outing with her as his intended and where he should take her.”

Anne smiled, slightly confused at what Moody could’ve possibly said about her in a line that made Gilbert look so uncertain.

“I gather that’s why it took a while for it to happen,” she said, amused. “He was waiting for you to answer his letter. Because you’re _so experienced_ in the courtship art.”

He chuckled, closing his eyes briefly. Gilbert looked at least five years younger whenever he smiled, almost like he was a boy who had just discovered the joys of life. She wished he looked like that more often. 

When he opened his eyes again, he seemed to have relaxed a little, but some of that tension was still lingering between them. 

“What did Moody say about me?”

“He said you’re always accompanied by some Royal Gardner.” He glanced at her and she could see the amount of insecurity behind his eyes, almost like he was waiting for her to break his heart, as if she hadn’t traveled all the way to Toronto to see him. Her expression might have given away her thoughts, because he quickly tried to amend his words. “Which, of course, you are going to make friends with people because that’s who you are but you never… mentioned him before.”

“Roy is a friend. He’s in my literature class and sometimes he accompanies me to lectures.”

“Oh.”

“Why is Moody telling you things about me and Roy?”

“Don’t be mad at him,” Gilbert pleaded and Anne knew whatever he was about to say wouldn’t come off good for his friend. “Moody was just worried you were… deceiving me.”

Anne couldn’t help but feel outraged at the insinuation. _“Excuse me?”_

“You know how Moody is. He means well, but…”

“I cannot believe he thinks so little of me, to think I’d be capable of deceiving anyone. Let alone _you.”_ She stopped walking and turned to him. “Why did you never tell me about this?”

“What?”

“Moody and Ruby had their first outing at the end of October. If he mentioned Roy in that letter, it means it was probably sent at the beginning of the month. You never mentioned any of this.”

Anne waited for him to say something, anything at all, but he didn’t. He just stood there, looking at her, a little ashamed. It was enough for her to take a step back away from him.

“Did you think it was true?”

“No!” Gilbert moved forward, reaching for her hand, but stopped mid air, remembering they were in public and hand holding wasn’t appropriate. He took a deep breath instead. “I know you and I know you’d never do anything like that. I just…”

Anne crossed her arms. “Apparently you don’t know me well enough if you had to _ask_ —”

“I was afraid you had changed your mind about me! I’m not saying you having him as a friend meant you’d forgotten about me,” he rushed to say. “But I got… insecure. We’re in different provinces and it has been months since we last saw each other and when Moody’s letter arrived…”

Anne didn’t know what to say. All this time she had felt insecure and worried he was the one who had changed his mind about her, especially after going to school in a big city, full of intelligent and beautiful city ladies. How could a sixteen year old farm girl compete with anything like that?

Christine Stuart was a perfect example of divine beauty she couldn’t even begin to describe. And, yet, he was still in love with her.

But it never occurred to her that Gilbert might feel the same way. That the distance was affecting him just as badly as it was affecting her. Anne wasn’t used to being wanted and loved like that, and it was easier to plan a heartbreak than it was to hope for a happy ending.

“I’d never believe you were deceiving me, Anne. Please believe me about that.”

Taking a step towards him, Anne brushed her hands against his for a moment before taking the crook of his arms. 

“Roy is a very nice boy and a great friend. But there is nothing he or anyone else could ever do to make me change my mind about you. I thought you knew that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Sometimes I feel the same way too,” she whispered, almost ashamed to admit it out loud. “Diana usually does a very good job taking those thoughts out of my mind but sometimes it’s hard.”

“I don’t plan on changing my mind about you either, you know.”

“Good.” She managed to smile at him. “Because it took a lot for us to get here and I’d probably whack another slate over your cheek if you did.”

Gilbert chuckled.

“Well, shall we continue, then?”

The rest of the afternoon went quite smoothly. Gilbert showed her where all his classes were, the laboratories, explaining how everything worked, and Anne was amazed to see how Gilbert might one day help so many people with all of that research at U of T.

There was always a part of her that wished he had stayed closer to her. That he had found a school just a few miles away and continued under Dr. Ward’s tutorship so maybe one day he could take over the practice.

It was selfish, she knew. Gilbert didn’t want to become a country doctor. He wanted to do all he could to save someone and not just deliver death sentences. She knew he was grateful for everything Dr. Ward had done for his father and for Mary, but Gilbert wanted to do more and he was going to achieve that dream in Toronto.

When they exited the science building, Anne spotted a blonde boy running in their direction. James had changed clothes since she last saw him that morning, looking much more like a country boy than the man she first encountered.

“I see she found you, then,” James said, approaching them. “Did he show you the many places he goes to study yet?”

Anne laughed, squeezing Gilbert’s arm affectionately. “No, we just walked around for a bit. I think this place very much looks like it belongs to a book. It’s so big, I wouldn’t be surprised if it were a castle in another life.”

“I don’t think it was, but it was first named King’s College until 1849, when they changed it to University of Toronto.”

“A disservice, if you ask me.” Anne looked around at the buildings. “King’s College has much more scope for the imagination.”

James chuckled next to them. “Well, I don’t mean to interrupt your walk. I’ll go back to the boys before they start the game without me.”

“What are you doing?” Anne looked at the boys a few feet away, holding sticks and finishing tying their skates as they talked rather loudly over by the frozen pond.

“We’re starting a hockey game and I’m trying to find one more to play. I was going to ask Gilbert, but…”

“Oh, he’d love to join,” Anne said excitedly, making Gilbert frown, surprised. James nodded, turning back and walking towards the other boys. Gilbert looked at her, brows up.

“Why did you say yes?” he asked. “I’d much rather spend time with you.”

“Well, from your letters and what I saw today I noticed you don’t have a lot of friends around here. You said it yourself, you’re either studying or writing to me.” She turned to him and smiled fondly. “I know you’re trying to finish school early, but I don’t want that to stop you from socializing.”

“That’s not true, I socialize plenty with my peers.”

“What about friends?” Gilbert didn’t answer, and that was enough for Anne to prove her point. “Back in Avonlea, you had plenty of people around you and yet you were so focused on your studies, you never managed to spend time with them.”

“Anne…”

“And I know you had Bash and me, but you never actually had the chance to be a boy when everyone else did. I know it wasn’t your choice,” she quickly said, remembering how hard it was for him with a sick father and becoming an orphan at fifteen. She admired his strength to make it on his own when surely most of the boys she knew wouldn’t have had the same will or success. “But it is now. You don’t have to worry about finishing school earlier. You can enjoy your time here.”

“I don’t want to stay away from home for very long. I miss Bash, Delly and Avonlea. I miss _you.”_

A soft smile crept across her lips as she stepped closer to him. “I miss you too.”

“So…”

“So you’ll enjoy your hockey game and I’ll be right under that tree enjoying the little bit of nature this place can offer me.” Anne squeezed his arm. “Go have fun.”

The game lasted for about an hour, Gilbert’s team losing by two points. She was more than satisfied to see the other players approaching Gilbert with open arms, joking about something or even teasing because of the game. He seemed more relaxed around the boys now, which Anne quickly pointed out.

“It was nice,” he admitted as they were walking back to Anne’s hotel. “Two of the players are in James’ class and they don’t seem half bad.”

“You looked like you were having fun.”

“I was.” He squeezed her hand gently. “You were right, I should’ve socialized more. I have a long way to go and it would be nice to have people around.”

They slowed down their pace for a while, stopping at a couple houses before Anne’s hotel. Gilbert turned to her, expectantly.

“Tomorrow, I’d like to take you out. You know, do this courtship properly.”

“Gilbert, you don’t have to. You weren’t expecting me and there’s no—”

“I know,” he interrupted, taking her hands. “But I want to spend the day with you tomorrow.”

Anne smiled. “I’d love to.”

He took a step towards her, looking over her shoulder and making sure no one was around before he leaned down and kissed her.

It only lasted a second, but it was more than enough to bring her back to their first kiss. This was the first time they were able to be alone since she had arrived and even so, there were so many people around. If someone decided to look outside their windows or even take a walk for some fresh air, they’d be spotted and get in trouble for such impropriety. 

Anne wanted more. Being near him, spending the entire day with him and talking was everything she had wished for for so long, but now that she was here, she wanted to be with him in more ways than this. She wanted to kiss him like he kissed her outside her boardinghouse all those months ago, have his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

Now wasn’t the time, Anne knew. But she’d do her best to find a way for them to be together without the watchful eyes of society.

*******

The ladies of her hotel were probably the nicest women she had ever met. 

At Anne’s request, Aunt Jo didn’t make a reservation at a fancy hotel, even though she wanted Anne to have the most comfort possible after traveling for so many hours. As much as she would love to be at a place where she could feel like Princess Cordelia, even if it was only for two nights, Anne knew she wouldn’t feel as comfortable as she would at a simple one.

Her hotel was rather small, with only two floors and eight rooms, but it pleased Anne very much. It had a beautiful large backyard, with a few trees that gave Anne the nature she craved since her arrival.

Anne had already eaten her breakfast with the other guests and decided to walk around the backyard to wait for Gilbert to take her on their first official outing as a couple.

She was so excited for it — Anne had had a hard time falling asleep the night before, even though she was exhausted from her busy day. She remembered when the first of the girls at the boarding house had received a suitor for an outing, how everyone had done their best to help Ruby get ready for the day.

Moody had been a pile of nerves as he waited for her in the parlor and the girls did not make it any easier for him, giggling as they watched him pace back and forth. The pair were courting for about a month and half before Moody had finally asked her to spend the day in Charlottetown and she couldn’t have been more thrilled.

“It’s nice to receive him in the parlour, but how will people know we are together if we’re not in public?” Ruby had asked Anne one night as she helped the blonde girl take the pins out of her hair. 

It wasn’t long until each and every one of the girls had had a visit in the parlor on a Saturday afternoon. And as much as Anne was happy for them, helping the girls get ready for their encounter and even chaperoning some when Mrs. Blackmore was too busy, she couldn’t help but feel left out of the experience.

But not today. Today she woke up with a smile on her face, put on her finest green dress and asked one of the maids to help her with her hair. The matrons of the hotel noticed how excited she was that morning and pampered her during breakfast, asking questions about Gilbert, complimenting her beautiful auburn hair — _auburn,_ they said — and sharing stories about their daughters’ first outings and what to expect.

She walked to the maple tree, the farthest one from the house, and rested her back on it, letting her mind wander once more. As much as she was excited, Anne was also a lot more nervous than she expected. 

Gilbert hadn’t specified what their outing was going to be. Ruby and Moody had gone to the tea place on their first one. Tillie and the Pauls always walked around the backyard at Mrs. Blackmore’s boarding house since she didn’t think it was proper for a young lady to be seen out and about with two different gentlemen. One of the suitors the Barrys had chosen for Diana took her to a private recital. She could see her and Gilbert doing all of those things, but even imagining what Gilbert’s plan might be didn't even help with her anxiety.

How was she supposed to act on her first outing? Yes, she had spent the day with Gilbert yesterday, but this was different. Surely there were some rules about how to behave properly, weren’t there? Anne scolded herself, thinking she should have asked the girls all about it and wishing Diana was there for her to seek advice from.

“Anne, there you are!” Emily, the maid who helped Anne with her hair, approached her in a rush. “I’ve called you three times, didn’t you hear me?”

“I didn’t, no.” Anne looked at the brunette girl, apologetic. “I was so lost in my imagination, thinking about...home. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve explored all the way across the yard as well, I’m glad I decided to look further,” she said, shaking her head in disapproval. “Your suitor has arrived. He’s waiting in the parlor for you.”

Anne smiled nervously and nodded, watching Emily walk back to the house. She took a few moments to gather herself before following her inside.

Gilbert was standing near a window, one hand behind his back as he talked politely to one of the hotel owners, nodding at whatever she was saying. He was wearing one of his Sunday’s best, Anne noticed, with his cap under his arm as a hand rested on his chest. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, so dashing waiting for her. As his eyes landed on her and he smiled, Anne felt all of her anxiety vanish from her body. The matron seemed to notice her presence as well, for she left the parlor without another word, but still with a satisfied smile on her lips.

Gilbert stopped in front of Anne, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently.

“Hi.”

“Hello,” she said back, unable to stop smiling.

“You look beautiful.” His hand lingered in hers and Anne couldn’t help but blush with the amount of contact they were having in public. Even though they were technically alone, she could still feel the matron’s eyes on them.

Gilbert moved his other hand from behind his back and Anne saw he was holding a flower. “I got this for you,” he said, handing her the single red camellia. “It’s not much, but I thought you’d like it.”

Anne thought of her mother’s flower book sitting next to her bed back at her boarding house. A camellia symbolizes love, affection, and admiration.

But a red camellia meant love, passion and deep desire.

Anne wondered if Gilbert knew that.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” she said instead.

Anne wanted to kiss him so badly, she almost didn’t care about anyone thinking she had loose morals. However, before anything could even happen, Gilbert offered her his arm.

“Shall we?”

They spent almost the entire day walking around Toronto, Gilbert showing Anne all the exciting things he could think of that she would like. Anne's favorite places were the brand new Art Museum of Toronto and the Grand Opera House building. 

Anne had seen various pieces of art at Aunt Josephine’s house that she brought home from her trips to Paris, but nothing like the ones in front of her. She was so enamored by them, she wished she knew the story behind each and every one of them. When she expressed her thoughts to Gilbert, he asked her to make one up.

And she did.

She told him all about the girls in the paintings being princesses and warriors from a far away land that suffered great injustices and managed to help as much as they could before perishing in an act of braveness. The paintings of men writing letters were spies, warning their kings about some fortune they became aware of, asking for more men to help sack the cities.

When she saw one portraying the Indians, her heart sunk as she thought about Ka’Kwet and the lack of news about her situation. All she could say about that one was how they managed to get their freedom and flee to a much better place where they could be happy.

By the end of it all, Anne was sure she could live there for eternity if it meant looking at all those beautiful paintings all day long. She even made a note to herself to actually bring Cole along the next time she visited Gilbert just to be able to bring him there.

The Grand Opera House was another big surprise. The building was one of the tallest she had ever seen and, if Gilbert’s college could be compared to a castle just because of its size, this one definitely could for its beauty.

Gilbert had apologized profoundly for not being able to get tickets for them to watch a show, promising to save enough money for the next time she visited, but Anne was having none of that. She’d have loved to see what it looked like inside and to watch her first play, but at least this way gave her much scope for imagination for what she could expect and there was nothing for Gilbert to apologize for.

By the end of the day, they decided to stop at a tea place, sit for a little while and have some food.

“...and I’m sure I could’ve gotten top marks but Tillie was having a meltdown over the Pauls ultimatum and we spent most of the night making a pro/con lists about the two of them so she could choose, which, of course, she didn’t, so the next day I was late for breakfast and didn’t have time to review my notes before the test.”

“But you still got the highest score of the class.”

“I was determined to get top marks in every subject.”

“Maybe what’s missing is a friendly competition like we used to have,” he said, smiling. “Sometimes I worry I’m not reaching my full potential because you’re not here.”

“Your letter said you missed me, not our competition.”

“Two things can be true.” Anne smiled, reaching for a cookie. “So, what about the other girls? Are they in the same dilemma as Tillie?”

“No one can be as lucky as Tillie,” she joked. “But Jane seems to enjoy turning down beaus as they come and Diana has her eyes set on someone but won’t tell me who it is yet. Josie has a new beau.”

Gilbert raised his brows, surprised at that last bit of information. 

“Is he as bad as Billy?”

“No one is as bad as Billy.” She smiled, taking a sip of her tea. “But… no, he isn’t. He’s from White Sands and his family is very respected and quite rich. But she doesn’t seem to care much for his money, from what I could see. She really likes him and he visits her every Saturday with flowers. Of all the suitors, he’s the most charming one.”

“Is he now?”

Anne smiled. “Perhaps when you visit, that might change.”

“Perhaps,” he agreed. “What about her?”

“She’s careful, after all that happened. Diana and I are always chaperoning their outings or his visits and she’s by far Mrs. Blackmore's favorite Avonlea girl for it.”

“I’m glad Josie found someone who respects her. I hope she’s kinder to you now. Or is she still tormenting you?”

Anne shook her head. “She’s better now, but she’s still Josie. Some things never change, I guess.”

“I don’t know, that’s improvement. You’re winning her over.” Anne chuckled and, this time, Gilbert held her hand and brought it to his lips, lingering for a few seconds. “You win everyone’s heart in the end.”

She held his gaze with a soft smile, feeling his warm hand caress her knuckles in circles. Anne loved those moments they shared where everything they thought or felt seemed to speak louder than words with a simple look. Gilbert’s eyes were so expressive, almost as much as his brows, and she loved how his brown eyes turned softer whenever he looked at her.

A loud cough came from behind them and Anne quickly pulled her hand back, blushing slightly. Gilbert’s gaze was fixed on the man behind her for a few more seconds, clearly annoyed he had interrupted their moment, but soon looked back to his cup and changed the conversation to something more acceptable.

They walked back to her hotel, choosing the longest path Gilbert could think of. Her arm was still tucked under his arms, but it was not the same as holding his hand, like the moments before. Another thing that seemed to bother Anne about the city was the lack of privacy. It was much more likely they would get away with it in the middle of the woods where only mother nature would be aware of their presence.

She looked at him for a moment, wondering if he felt the same way. He seemed bothered when people started looking at them as he held her hand, but never said anything about it. Anne wanted to be alone with him, truly alone, but what if he was satisfied with what they already had?

Anne had to try.

“You know…” Anne moved her eyes back to the street, trying not to blush. “My room faces the backyard.”

“Oh?”

“And I’m on the ground floor, so it wouldn’t be hard at all to jump out of the window and walk around the yard…”

“Why would you…”

“...especially at night, when everyone’s sleeping.”

She felt Gilbert looking at her, but she still managed to keep looking straight ahead as if she wasn’t suggesting something as improper as a night visitor. 

He cleared his throat.

“I guess a night walk can be quite relaxing.”

“Yes, I guess it can,” she agreed.

“But it could be terribly lonely too.”

Anne smiled. “Yes, very lonely.”

“I also enjoy night walks from time to time. Perhaps, if I was to take a walk near your hotel, I could always join you.”

Anne nodded, relieved he was as eager to meet her alone as she was. “It would be rude to leave a lady alone so late at night,” she looked at him. “Not that she needs someone to protect her.”

“Of course not. Perhaps the gentleman needs someone to protect him. He’s not the bride— or _groom_ of adventure, after all.”

At that, Anne's smile got bigger. “No, he’s not.”

*******

Gilbert wasn’t very good at breaking rules.

Of course, when the situation called for it or if the rule was stupid, he was more than willing to go for it. Back at the S.S Primrose, he got in a lot of trouble for always sticking up for Bash or for calling the fireman out on his bullshit whenever he treated his brother differently. Not even once had Gilbert felt any remorse towards the situation.

But that night, he wasn’t in the middle of the ocean and he wasn’t going against the retrograde thoughts of his fellow crewmates. 

He had arrived at Anne’s hotel about ten minutes ago, hands sweating as he looked at the old building in front of him. Anne had told him she was on the ground floor, fourth window right across from a red maple tree.

Gilbert could see the window and the tree and it was dark enough for him to go silently towards her and let Anne know he was there. There was no one walking in the street and the few lights coming from the hotel were too far away for anyone to notice him.

But he couldn’t move. It was improper for so many reasons and if anyone caught him, Anne would be ruined forever. It didn’t matter if people didn’t know who she was or where she lived, Gilbert was sure this would travel all the way back to Avonlea and soon enough her reputation would be destroyed.

There was no way he could be the one to do that to her. Anne would be heartbroken and most likely furious with him if he didn’t show up, but that was probably for the best. He turned around to walk away when he heard a loud whisper behind him.

_“What are you doing?”_

Anne leaned against the window, brows raised in confusion as she looked at him like he was about to do something utterly outrageous. Gilbert walked fast to her, being careful to bend a little so his shadow wouldn’t be noticed by someone inside.

“Were you leaving?” she asked when he stopped in front of her window.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Anne.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “If I stopped doing things because they were not a good idea, I wouldn’t be in Toronto unchaperoned, now, would I?”

She had a point. Gilbert sighed, nodding. Anne then smiled and handed him a thick blanket so they could sit under a tree. 

“Are you sure no one will notice?” he asked, looking around to be certain no one was around. He could only imagine what might happen if he was caught late at night at Anne’s hotel.

“Yes, I told them I was very tired from my day out with you and had a horrible headache. They insisted I go straight to bed.”

“What if someone decides to check up on you?”

Anne pointed to her bed. She had arranged her pillows to make it seem like she was actually asleep. “This is not the first time I’ve sneaked out, you know.”

“Is that so?”

“Let’s just say the woods at night are very enchanting and the girls and I eventually have our fun after hours.”

“I can’t wait to hear all about it,” he chuckled. “Do you need help getting out?”

“I’ll be fine,” she said before jumping out of the window. She had done it with such ease, Gilbert was impressed she managed to be so quick and precise considering all those layers in her skirt.

Except.

Anne was wearing trousers.

Gilbert couldn’t help but blush at the sigh of Anne wearing trousers. Her blouse was a simple white, so similar to his own, with sleeves rolled up to her elbows showing her pale skin more than he was used to. Anne looked breathtaking every minute of the day and Gilbert didn’t think she could get prettier if she tried, but he was wrong.

When he first arrived in Toronto, the sight of women wearing trousers had shocked him for a moment. Aside from Ms. Stacy wearing them on occasion, he had never seen so many following that fashion trend and he avoided looking at them for long, afraid of the lack of propriety he was abiding by. However, now he didn’t even blink an eye to such changes. It was just clothes, no big deal.

But _Anne._ It shouldn’t really be a big deal, but it was. The brown coloured trousers hugged her thighs in a way the skirts she always wore never did and it was _too much._ He moved his eyes to her and blushed harder, realizing she had caught him looking at her that way.

“Do you like it?” Her voice was light and he could hear the giggle in her throat as she looked down to her pants. “I bought them yesterday. I forgot how much more practical they are than skirts.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Forgot? When did you ever wear a pair of trousers?”

“Back when my hair was short. I pretended to be a boy and even won a copper for unloading barrels.” She shrugged. “At least having that dreadful haircut paid off somehow.” 

“You looked just as beautiful with short hair,” Gilbert said, taking a step closer to her, touching her hand. “Just as you look as lovely in those trousers as when you wear skirts.”

He brought her hand to his lips, leaving a quick kiss on her knuckles. 

“You really think so?”

Before he could answer, they heard a crack inside the house and Anne quickly pulled him away from the windows and they hid behind the nearest tree. She pressed her back to the tree and looked up at Gilbert.

“Are you sure they won’t hear us?”

“Well, _no,”_ she shrugged. “Probably seventy five percent sure.”

“Twenty five percent is relatively high, don’t you think?”

“Well, I was never that good at math.” She shrugged. Gilbert still looked uncertain until Anne raised a brown, defiant. “I could always go back to my room.” 

Gilbert took a step closer to Anne, hands still laced with hers. “But what is life without a little risk, right?”

Not waiting for an answer, Gilbert leaned down and pressed his lips against Anne’s. It was meant to be a quick chaste kiss, but he hadn’t been able to do that since their very first kiss back in Charlottetown, away from the judgmental eyes of society and propriety. He kissed her with much more passion than he intended to, pressing her body against the tree as he cupped her head with his remaining hand.

Her lips were just what he remembered: soft and sweet. Gilbert didn’t know how he was able to stay away from her lips for so long, knowing what it was like to have them against his and he wondered how it would be when she left in the morning and he was deprived of it for another week.

It was only when he heard a small groan echo from the back of Anne’s throat that he realized what he had just done.

“I’m sorry.” Gilbert took a step back, blushing slightly. “I shouldn’t have been so forward. I—”

“I love you,” she whispered, pulling him back to her.

Hearing those words come out of her mouth after only reading them for so long made him relax. How much he had longed to hear her say that to him and mean it the way he wanted to.

“I love _you.”_

When her eyes met his again, that feeling from when she had surprised him came back. He wanted to have her in his arms once more and touch her lips just like he did all those months ago and never let her go. It was so good to be able to feel all that out in the open, to be able to tell Anne he loved her and to hear it back. 

Anne cupped his cheek gently and rose on her toes to bring her lips to his once more. Gilbert’s hands found her hip quickly, bringing her closer to him as he breathed her in. The kiss was softer now and it didn’t last long, or maybe it did — Gilbert was sure forever would still not be enough time to spend kissing her — but Anne pulled away slowly, moving her hands from his face to his shoulder.

“I missed you,” she whispered, eyes still closed. “Four months is too long.”

“I know,” Gilbert replied, eyes studying her face like she was the most beautiful painting in the world. He wished he had a portrait of her to look at every night before he went to bed. 

Actually, if he was wishing for something, it’d be for him to see her everyday.

To be able to count the freckles spread across her face like constellations, to study her pink lips, usually cracked from biting them too hard whenever she studied, or even get lost in her grey eyes that held hundreds of thoughts about the world and all its possibilities that wouldn’t cross anyone else’s mind.

But nothing would be quite enough than to do it in person.

“Come.” She grabbed his hand once more. “We’re still pretty close to the windows and someone might hear us.”

Gilbert nodded, letting her take the lead and pull him to the tree farthest from her window.

Anne walked to the other side of the yard, stopping by the maple tree with a blue ribbon tied around the trunk. Gilbert smiled, impressed by how much thought she put into their night together.

She turned to look at him, still holding his hand, and pulled him closer.

“Thank you for going along with this idea,” she started, biting her lip. “I know it’s not very proper, but I really wanted to be alone with you.”

“So did I,” he admitted. “And I’m sorry I tried to leave, I just… I was afraid we might get caught and you’d take all the blame for it.”

“Well, I doubt someone would notice you when I’m wearing these trousers.” She looked down to her clothing before returning her gaze to him. “Some might say it’d be the scandal of the week, me in such unladylike manners.”

“You look beautiful, you know?” he whispered, brushing his nose against hers. Her hands touched his face and lingered there for a moment before her fingers started trailing across his jaw slowly until it reached his chin.

There was nothing improper about her touching. It was delicate and sweet, but it was enough to send shivers all through his body, which did not go unnoticed by her. Anne’s eyes were a mist of curiosity and amusement.

“I like your chin,” she said after a moment. “I think it's splendid.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded slowly, eyes moving up to his lips. “I also think you have very soft lips.”

“Anne...”

“And I really enjoyed the way you kissed me before,” she mumbled, drawing closer to his lips and it was all Gilbert could take before his hands grasped her hip and he kissed her again. Anne’s hands moved to his curls, pulling him closer as she hummed against his mouth.

They were impossibly close and Gilbert felt his body burning with want for her. The pressure of her lips against his was so good, but it was nowhere near enough and he suspected she felt the same way. He nudged her mouth open with his and a low groan escaped his throat when their tongues met.

This was new. Neither of them had done this before, and it was messy and a little awkward, but it was also so good to be kissing Anne like that. She seemed to be enjoying it as well, as she pulled his face closer to her.

Her hands were buried in his curls, moving slowly to the back of his neck, fingers tracing small circles gently but the sensation was almost too much for him, making Gilbert’s mind go blank, not able to put together a coherent thought if his life depended on it.

When it was too much, when his lungs couldn’t take it any longer, Gilbert moved his lips away from hers and started trailing open mouthed kisses on her face and down her neck, breathing her in. Being so close to Anne was intoxicating. The way she touched him, her heavy breathing against his ear, her sweet smell of flowers… All he wanted to do from now to eternity was to be like this with her.

He was taking his time kissing right on her pulse point, enjoying her response to it when he moved his hand to her waist and tightened his grip on her. That’s when he felt it.

He stopped the kiss and looked at her, brows knitted together as he tried to control his heavy breathing. Gilbert knew Anne was aware why he pulled away, her face turning pink not needing explanation, but he couldn’t stop looking at her in awe at his new findings.

“You’re not wearing a corset,” Gilbert managed to say at last. Now it was his cheeks burning as he pointed it out, as much as he wished he could be able not to. That only made Anne more embarrassed. 

“No,” she answered, shyly, not meeting his eyes. “I couldn’t… With the trousers…”

“Right,” he nodded, trying to ignore the fact his hands were still on her back and her chest was so close to his and all that separated their skin was the light fabric of their shirts. That was dangerous territory and as much as he’d like to continue his administrations, Gilbert knew it was best not to.

He cleared his throat, not sure what to do. 

Luckily, Anne seemed to have recovered faster than him.

“Would you like to sit for a moment?”

“Yes, that’d be good.”

Anne opened the blanket and spread it out on the ground, sitting and resting her back on the tree behind her. He joined her, brushing his shoulder against hers. Even that small contact felt wrong now that he knew she was wearing only her chemise under the shirt.

“So,” he broke the awkward silence, ignoring how warm his face was getting again. He crossed his arms against his chest and looked down at her. “Would you like to start telling me about your day as a boy or your adventures after hours with the girls?”

Anne seemed to relax at the question and started to tell him all about the day at Carmody. Soon enough all that tension between them seemed to shift to a more comfortable feeling as they talked about everything that had happened in the past four months without a care.

One of the things Gilbert missed most about his life in Avonlea was moments like this, where everything felt like home. It was the same feeling he had when he and his dad explored parts of Canada as they sought treatments for his illness. Whenever they weren’t in a doctor’s office, John Blythe liked to show his son a little of the world and no matter where they were, it always felt like home whenever they were together.

After he died, he only got that feeling back when Bash and Mary moved in with him. Those nights they enjoyed themselves on their porch, listening to the crickets singing in the field outside, Mary absentmindedly humming a song from her childhood as Gilbert and Bash played cards on the floor in front of her. And when baby Delphine was born, everything was so much better.

It was the feeling of belonging, of familiarity. 

Of love. 

With Anne, that wasn’t different. He could picture years from now, when they would be allowed more nights like this without the Rachel Lyndes of the world looking over their shoulders. Nights sitting together at their own house, maybe somewhere near the ocean, where Gilbert would be able to hold her against his chest and kiss her whenever he wanted to.

Anne would tell him a different story every night. It could be a real one, filled with people they knew, perhaps what kind of trouble her students had gotten into that day, or she’d tell him something she created. Tales of fairies, tragical romances and a Snow Queen that would probably look suspiciously like Diana.

That would be years into their future, he knew, but still. He longed for it.

“What time does your train leave tomorrow?” he said, breaking the silence after a while. They were much closer now, his arm around her shoulder, her head pressed against his chest as he distractly played with the tip of the single braid laid over her shoulder.

“At nine. Cole will be expecting me in Charlottetown and the next day I’ll be heading to Avonlea.” She looked at him sadly. 

Gilbert smiled at her, leaving a tender kiss on her temple. “I wish you could stay.”

“I wish you were coming home with me. An eight hour train ride would be much more appealing with you.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to get distracted all the way home. Perhaps wearing your trousers will make the travel much more entertaining,” he teased. “Have I told you how charming you look in them?”

“Yes, but I don’t mind hearing it again.”

“You look enchanting,” Gilbert whispered, lips barely touching her ear. “The prettiest, smartest girl in all of Canada.”

“That’s overdoing it, but I’ll accept it.” Anne looked at him, a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. “You know everything will change when we’re back home, don’t you?”

He nodded, eyes moving back to their hands intertwined. “We won’t be able to be alone. Bash will be insufferable. I’ll have to have a very awkward conversation with Matthew.”

At that, Anne smiled. “I bet it’s going to be worse for him than for you.”

Gilbert could imagine the long awkward silence they’d have as he talked about his intentions towards Anne to her father. Even though he was a shy quiet man, Gilbert was still intimidated now that the circumstances had changed. 

At least it wasn’t Marilla.

“You’re lucky you won’t have to handle any of this.”

She scoffed. “You’re not serious, right?” Gilbert furrowed his brows, confused. “I’d gladly change places with you if that was an option.”

“I’m not following.”

“I’d much rather have an awkward conversation with Matthew or suffer Bash’s teasing than listen to anything Mrs. Lynde will have to say about our courtship. Or, worse, Avonlea’s opinion on it.”

“That can be bad for both of us.”

“You can’t possibly think that.”

“Why not?” he asked, confused. Whatever gossip might be rolling around town, it’d concern both of them, no matter what. He had done his best to avoid that when he broke things off with Winnifred, but that’d be impossible with Anne, as they were both islanders and had a history known by the whole town.

“You’re Avonlea’s golden boy,” she said, exasperated. “You can do no wrong.”

“I’m _what?”_

“Gilbert, _please._ You are a nice, handsome boy. You’re polite, hardworking and studious. You took care of your dad when he was sick and you tied first with me for Queens and now you’re on your way to become Avonlea’s first doctor.” Anne rolled her eyes affectionately. “I don’t think there’s one person who doesn’t like you.”

Gilbert smiled teasingly. “I can name a certain redhead who didn’t seem to like me very much for a long while. In fact —” He turned his cheek to her, showing a small scar under his eye. “I believe she assaulted me to let me know how much she despised me.”

Anne cupped his cheek and gently stroked the scar on his face. Gilbert breathed in, slowly leaning into her hand. 

“If I recall correctly that was a well deserved punishment.”

“I don’t think many people would agree.” He touched her hand and smiled. “After all, I am the golden boy around there.”

Anne rolled her eyes again, faking annoyance, but Gilbert could see how hard she was trying not to show how apprehensive she actually was. 

“The point is,” she continued, “I’m not sure how it will be when we get home. The looks, the talk... Mrs. Lynde already knows, so that means so does Avonlea and everything will likely be directed at me rather than at you.”

“That’s ridiculous. I’m the one who pined over you for years.”

“And then you were with Winnie,” she said softly and Gilbert tensed for a second. There wasn’t an ounce of bitterness in Anne’s voice, he noticed, but he felt a bit uncomfortable around that subject, especially with Anne. He was still very fond of Winnifred and he knew Anne thought she was lovely, especially after their last encounter, but he was still ashamed how things played out with them in the end.

Anne, of course, held no hard feelings towards him or her. She had even written her a letter thanking Winnie for everything and wishing her all the best in her new life in Paris and she had replied, though he never knew what the content of that letter was. However, Gilbert was still apprehensive whenever she was mentioned in any conversation.

“She was charming and beautiful, everyone in Avonlea talked about her for days after the fair,” Anne continued, biting her lip. “And now when they see us, they’ll wonder what I did to get rid of her or…” She looked at him, alarmed. “Did I steal you from Winnie?”

“Anne, listen to me very carefully,” he started, cupping her face with both of his hands and looking into her eyes. “You were never anything less than exceptional. And I’m sure Diana, Cole, the Cuthberts, Ms. Stacy and so many more of your kindred spirits would agree.”

“But…”

“And you never stole me from anyone,” he continued. “I was always yours. Whatever happens when we get back, we’ll handle it. Together.”

Anne’s eyes were still uncertain, but she relaxed a little with his touch and her expression softened, finally nodding.

It bothered him a lot how little Anne still seemed to think of herself. Gilbert understood that her past and the amount of rejection she received growing up was to blame, but even now that she had found a home and friends — her kindred spirits, like she called them — Anne somehow still thought she wasn’t worthy of all that love she received.

She had called him Avonlea’s golden boy, but Anne didn’t realize that she was the apple of Avonlea’s eyes.

Gilbert remembered how badly the town had welcomed the poor orphan the Cuthberts adopted (Mrs. Lynde's reception to her was epic and she made sure Anne’s fiery temper was known after that, Gilbert was told), how it was hard for people to open their minds a bit and just see a little girl who only wanted to be loved.

But with time Anne had managed to steal everyone’s hearts with her imagination and kind heart — especially his. Always willing to help people in need, to welcome everyone with the open arms she never had and even with her big ideas that were sometimes too much for the farm community to comprehend.

Mrs. Lynde now only sang her praises about Anne whenever she had the chance, pointing out to all how she had tied for first on Queen’s entrance exam, as Bash had reported to him. The school girls who once were skeptical of her presence, loved her with all their hearts, even Josie Pye, who managed to open her heart a little more for the girl who had been the first to defend her against Billy. 

He remembered how grateful Mary was for Anne’s kindness when she moved to Avonlea and how Bash always put her on a pedestal, calling her Queen Anne whenever he had the chance. Or even how she had helped Diana to see a whole new world outside the bubble her parents put her in and finally managed to speak her mind and tried to find her own path.

Anne had softened Marilla’s stern heart and showed a little more of the world to shy Matthew and Gilbert knew they wouldn’t go back on their decision to let her stay for the world.

But her biggest accomplishment was when she stole his heart on day one and never gave it back.

Anne had changed so many people’s lives for the better, and yet she still had no idea how much impact she had made in Avonlea.

Gilbert was going to make sure Anne knew how loved she was.

“I wish there was another fair soon,” she mentioned distractly. “The last one wasn’t very… pleasant, but I would love to take you on a hot air balloon ride.”

“You went on that?”

“Marilla was trying to cheer me up after the cake incident and— _yes,_ it was _Marilla’s_ idea,” she laughed, seeing his surprised expression. “We could see all of Avonlea and it was so beautiful.”

“Next time we have a plan then,” he promised. “You, me and the Island.”

“I hope to see Madam Lyudmila again as well. I owe her an apology.”

“Who is that and why?”

“She’s the fortune teller at the fair I yelled at,” Anne explained. “I asked her about us, to know if we had a future together.”

“I never believed in fortune tellers,” Gilbert admitted, turning to look at her. “Seeing someone’s future… I don’t know, it sounds a lot like a scam.”

“She told me my true love was a dark, handsome boy who’s also a good dancer,” she said, smiling. “Seems like it wasn’t a scam after all.”

“That’s a really vague description. It could easily be anybody.”

“Yes, but the good dancer part really put you in evidence. You’re the only boy I’ve danced with.”

“Except for Charlie.” He smiled when Anne rolled her eyes. “Plus, you can’t possibly think I’m a good dancer after _one_ dance practice.”

“Very well.” Anne untangled their fingers and stood up, offering her hand for him to join her. “Prove me wrong.”

“What?”

“Dance with me.”

“Now?” Gilbert asked, half amused, half surprised, but still he got off the ground. “I don’t think we can dance the Dashing White Sergeant with only two.” 

She took a step forward. “We can slow dance instead.”

Gilbert was ready to tell her he had never actually slow danced with a girl before when he felt her hands on his, guiding them to her waist. She looked at him, unsure.

“Is that alright?”

He nodded, taking a step closer. Anne smiled and put one hand on his shoulders, grabbing his other one.

“Now we dance,” Anne said, eyes shining. The moon was high in the sky, casting her face in a light glow and it was like Anne was an angelic being right in front of him. 

“There’s no music,” he pointed out, feeling stupid the moment the words left his mouth. Of course there was no music, they were in the middle of Anne’s hotel backyard, late at night. Where would music come from?

And as if she had read his thoughts, Anne started to hum a melody he wasn’t familiar with, something that reminded him of one of the songs his father used to listen to whenever he was missing his mom. At first, it felt melancholic, fit for a man with his heart broken, but after a while he understood what it was. Nostalgia. 

Gilbert didn’t know what Anne’s melody was for her. If it meant more than what it was but, for him, it felt like longing. Her eyes moved to his and she smiled, starting to move slowly.

He wasn’t half as bad as he thought, Gilbert realized after a while. His father had taught him how to dance like this before he got too sick to even stand, and even though that was years ago, he was surprised how much he remembered.

Anne, of course, was a natural at this.

The Dashing White Sergeant had a number of steps that required memorizing, but slow dancing was nothing like that. He moved along with Anne’s humming rhythm, slowly turning around while staying in the same place.

Feeling a little more confident with his skills, Gilbert pulled her closer to him, his hands now at her back as she moved hers to the back of his neck.

“You’re leading,” he pointed out.

 _“Someone_ has to, don’ they?” Gilbert raised his brows, outraged.

“I was going to, but _someone_ was a little eager.”

Anne didn’t pay him any attention and continued to move, leading the dance without a care. One of the things he loved most about Anne was her sense of independence, how she wasn’t afraid of taking charge of anything in her life, to make sure she was just as capable of doing everything a man could, sometimes even better.

And he loved every bit of it.

If Bash was there, he’d tease him mercilessly for how dumbstruck he probably looked right now over Anne. Gilbert wanted to tell her how majestic she looked as she swayed with him under the moonlight. How the freckles across her face were just as beautiful as the constellation above them and compare her to a dryad — so belonging to the nature around her. She’d like that.

Gilbert wanted to say so many things to her right now, but as he looked into her eyes, it was like he was trapped in a spell casted by Anne herself.

Slowly, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, eyes still fixed on hers and started humming along with her.

“You’re singing it wrong,” she said softly.

“I’m not,” he answered. “I’m composing a new song, just for you.”

“Carry on, then,” Anne closed her eyes, waiting for him to continue, which Gilbert happily obliged. 

Her hands were still on the back of his neck, and Anne started tracing small circles there, sending shivers down his spine. Gilbert was more than aware she was teasing him with those innocent touches, but he couldn’t care less about her intentions. He was already drunk on the scent of Anne’s hair and her feeling of her body pressed against his.

She could do anything she pleased with him and Gilbert would gladly take it.

How he wished time stood still so none of this would ever end.

“How do you know how to dance?” she asked after a few moments.

“My dad taught me,” Gilbert answered, a sad smile on his lips. “He said knowing how to dance was a good way to…” He stopped, blushing, _“...waltz_ into the ladies’ heart.”

Anne couldn’t help but snort at that. “How is that working out for you?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

“You already were in my heart long before this or any other dance we’ve had,” she said shyly. It was a rare pleasure to see Anne timid and Gilbert loved every bit of it.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, feeling her smile against his lips. When he opened his eyes she was already looking at him with so much fondness, Gilbert almost kissed her again.

When he finished humming his made up song, they stopped moving but didn’t let go of each other just yet. 

It was hard to believe that merely a few months ago they were in yet another quarrell over his feelings about her and so many more misunderstandings that seemed to follow them everywhere. And now she was in his arms and Gilbert could finally be called hers.

He could call that a dream, if he wanted to.

But it was real and he felt like the luckiest man alive.

She was the first to let go, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to sit under the tree next to her, covering them with the blanket. They stayed in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the night. In Avonlea, Gilbert’s lullaby was the creaking of the wood floors at his house as Bash paced back and forth trying to make Delphine sleep, the sound of crickets outside his windows, sometimes even a frog’s croaking far away if he was really paying attention. 

Toronto lacked all of that, so all that it could offer him was people. Even so late at night, he could hear the streets, chariots coming and going, people talking and laughing, the eventual fight between two men and, if he was lucky enough to ignore all of that, an owl singing.

Anne’s hotel was on a quieter street than his, so all they could hear right now was the wind against the trees near them. It was comforting, almost like he was close to home, especially with Anne in his arms.

He looked down at the girl and couldn’t help to smile at the sight of her. Anne’s head was back on his chest, but now with her eyes closed and breathing synchronized.

Gilbert pulled her closer in his embrace, a wave of fondness hitting him right in his chest as he watched Anne sound asleep. He wished he didn’t have to move and wake her, that he could stay like that forever and look at her so safe and comfortable in his arms. 

But his pocket watch showed him how late it was and the wind was getting colder as the night progressed. Anne needed to wake up early to catch the train and he couldn’t risk sending her away sick just because he wished not to leave her.

“Anne,” he called, stroking her cheek gently. She moved her head slightly, but her eyes stayed closed. “Anne, you need to wake up.”

No response.

“I know you’re awake, dear. We can’t stay here all night.”

Anne didn’t even move this time. He chuckled.

“You leave me no choice then,” he said before tugging her hair lightly. “Wake up, Ca—”

“Don’t you dare, Gilbert Blythe,” she mumbled with her eyes still closed. “I might not have a slate in my hands but I can get creative if I’m up for it.” 

“You need to open your eyes, then. It’s late and we need to head back.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to either,” he said, still stroking her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly, moving up to his face. “But your train leaves early tomorrow and you need to rest.”

“Alright,” she agreed, lingering for a few seconds and Gilbert knew if she didn’t move he’d probably give up and stay under that tree until sunrise. But Anne did, letting him go and getting up. Gilbert immediately missed the warmth on his chest and almost pulled Anne back, but she was already up.

He grabbed her hand and they walked back to her window, Anne turning around and looking at him with such sadness. Gilbert pulled her into his arms again, kissing her for a moment before resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you.”

They held each other for a moment longer before Anne jumped back to her room without a sound.

“I’ll come by at eight to take you to the train station,” he promised before kissing her knuckles. “Goodnight, Anne-girl.”

“Goodnight, Gil.”

*******

Precisely at eight o’clock, Gilbert was waiting patiently for Anne at her hotel. He tried his best to look well rested in front of the landlady who kept him company while Anne was gathering her stuff, afraid to give away anything they did the night before.

Of course, she wouldn’t guess they spent the night alone together in the backyard just by looking at his face, but you never know. Rachel Lynde would probably sense them planning and get in the way before it ever happened. 

Gilbert looked outside the window for a moment, distractly. There was a thin layer of snow in the streets, already starting to melt from the weak sun above. He suspected it’d snow again sometime that afternoon and, selfishly, Gilbert wished it happened that morning so Anne’s train got cancelled and she stayed an extra day with him.

He wasn’t that lucky, though.

“Good morning.” Gilbert turned around, eyes set on Anne across the room. She wasn’t wearing her trousers, much to his disappointment, instead choosing a grey dress and dark blue coat over it with a matching scarf.

“Good morning, Anne,” he smiled weakly, walking towards her and reaching for the bag. “I hope you slept well.”

It was clear she didn’t. Her eyes were a little red and she looked tired, as if she tossed around in her bed for most of the night. God knows that’s what he did.

“Yes, thank you for asking.”

He nodded, offering his arm. “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Anne said before turning to the landlady behind her and smiling. “Thank you so much for your hospitality.”

“You’re welcome, dear. Have a safe trip.” She smiled back. Anne took Gilbert’s arm and they left the hotel. Gilbert waited a few seconds, to make sure they were out of earshot before looking at Anne again.

“Anne, are you alright?”

“Of course not. I’m in the depths of despair now that I’m leaving,” she answered, not holding back anymore. “After you left, I kept thinking about these past two days and how much I wished it wasn’t over. But it is and I could barely sleep because of it.”

“Neither could I. James almost kicked me out of the room for tossing so much.” It almost made him smile remembering his roommate throwing a pillow at him around two am before mumbling for him to be quieter. “But it’s a week. Less than that, only five days. I’ll get the midnight train and be home by Saturday evening, I promise.”

“I know.” She looked at him as they walked down the street. “But we won’t have more nights like yesterday. Like I said last night, it’ll all be under Avonlea’s eyes.”

“You came all the way to Toronto by yourself without Marilla’s knowledge. Are you saying that this big brain of yours can’t think of a way for us to be together again?”

Anne looked at Gilbert, the corner of her mouth tugging up in a smile. The smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, but it was a start. 

The train station wasn’t too far, but it took them almost half an hour to reach their destination, walking slowly, trying to prolong their time together. When they finally arrived at the station, Gilbert looked around to see if her train was there, smiling when he realized it wasn’t.

They sat on a bench to wait for the train’s arrival. Anne still looked heartbroken, even after Gilbert’s attempts to cheer her up and distract her on their way there. It was hard to do something when he was feeling the exact opposite of it.

“You know,” he tried again, smiling gently at her. “I was going to surprise you when I got back, but… There’s a place in Avonlea I’d like to take you that I don’t think you know yet.”

“That’s impossible; I am positive I’ve explored every corner of Avonlea.”

“I’m quite sure you haven’t been there yet. Most people don’t use that path anymore now that no one lives over there. It’s almost a sanctuary, really, so people tend to avoid it.”

“Now I’m intrigued. What is this place?” Her eyes were so full of curiosity, Gilbert was quite proud of himself to finally diver her attention from her leaving.

“Before I do, you have to promise me to not go before I can take you.”

“I do, I promise,” she said quickly, biting her lip. “Now, tell me.”

“Has Diana or anyone ever told you about Hester Gray’s garden?”

And Gilbert told her the tragic love story behind the place he was so eager to take her to. Gilbert wasn’t as eloquent as Anne when telling a story, but she seemed to hang on every word he said like he was reading it all from a book.

When he finished, Anne’s bright grey eyes flashed in outrage at never hearing the story before, considering how everyone knew about it. She, of course, had a full set of questions about it, all which Gilbert answered the best he could until she seemed satisfied. 

Ever since they got together, Gilbert had thought about bringing her there for a picnic among the flowers. It would be hard to do that now that it was winter and the place wouldn’t be at its prime beauty, but he knew she’d still love it. Hester Gray’s garden was made for Anne’s eyes and he was glad he’d have the privilege to see her face when she saw the place for the very first time.

Gilbert was still quite embarrassed for their walk the day before, when he asked for an impromptu outing without having anything planned. Even though she said she loved to spend time with him and explore the town, it wasn’t anywhere near what she deserved as her first outing. He hoped Hester Gray’s garden would fix it.

Soon enough a loud whistle drew their attention to the train in front of them. It had arrived without either of them realizing and, for what Gilbert could see, it was already packed with people.

“That’s Charlottetown’s train,” she noticed. 

“Yeah,” Gilbert said, eyes not leaving her. 

Ever since she arrived in Avonlea all those years ago, whenever they locked eyes, everything around them seemed to fade away. Back then, Gilbert always assumed that the tension lingering between them was one sided, that the confusion behind Anne’s eyes was her questioning why he always looked at her that way.

But now he was able to read her eyes with such clarity he could see how much she loved him as well. Now he knew she was confused about her feelings just like he was. 

_“Last call to boarding!”_ a faint voice came from somewhere in the station, breaking the moment before anything that might cause a scandal could happen. “ _Last call!”_

“I guess I should go,” Anne said finally, before standing up. Gilbert nodded and grabbed her bag, walking with her to the train.

Anne turned to him, reaching for her bag and touching his hands for a moment before pulling it back, a soft smile on her lips. 

“I have something for you,” she said, pulling a letter out of her pocket and handing it to him. He looked at the envelope, confused before looking back at her. “I never answered yours.”

“Anne…”

“Don’t open it until I’m gone. Let me know what you think of it when you come home.”

The train whistled behind her once more, letting them know it was about to leave at any second, but that didn’t stop Anne from throwing herself into his arms for a hug, without a care of social rules.

“I love you, Gil,” she whispered. 

“I love you, Anne-girl,” he answered, before she pulled away and climbed onboard.

Gilbert stood there, watching the train leave, unable to tear his eyes away from it until it disappeared in the distance. He looked down to the thick envelope in his hands and opened it.

_My dearest Gil,_

_This letter shan’t be long, for there are no words to tell you how much these past two days meant to me. Having you all to myself after all this time was more than I could ask for without being so selfish as to wish you were by my side every day._

_The next pages contain a story I wrote for your eyes only. It’s about a sad handsome boy who travelled the world in search of a purpose and, instead, found love. Love in a brother who guided him on his way home, love in a sister who brought joy back into his home and love in a little girl who became his whole world. The sad handsome boy took all that love and shared it with someone else, a girl with a fiery temper and an imagination so wide it would create worlds where everything was possible, even love._

_I must say, any similarity is purely coincidence. You shouldn’t blink an eye to the scene where the girl smashes a book over his head. Why would you, anyway? A lady would never behave that way in real life._

_I hope this simple story makes this week go by faster so you’ll soon be back home with me. I love you with all my heart, from now to eternity. That’s a promise._

_Forever yours,_

_Anne_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this. Reading your comments always makes my day better.  
> Thank you for reading and if you'd like to chat, I'm @anneshirlei on tumblr and @lillieswhoon twitter.


End file.
